The Legend of Zelda: Elemental Twins
by sarah marie2
Summary: Link is trapped by the Elementals, can Zelda save him in time? Please Read and Review!


The Legend of Zelda: Elemental Twins Chapter 1 Intro  
  
I take no credit for names, weaponry, clothing, places etc etc. Those were created by Nintendo, but I do take credit for every idea put into this story. It's mine, all mine.  
  
iTwo young girls stand in the middle of Hyrule field, its 5 am and they are looking, looking for the hero that once passed through this place. The hero that saved the Land of Hyrule, the hero named Link. One twin having ivory colored skin, long maroon locks that curl at the end, and bright yellow eyes. The second being fairly dark, light blonde hair that's been bleached by the sun, and eyes the color of charcoal. One light, one dark, both unpredictable and mysterious.  
  
Link emerged from the mist on Epona, carrying his shield and sword he came to a halt in front of the two. He watched them carefully, they had summoned him but for what he was unsure. The lighter one, Gabrielle walked towards him a small mahogany box in her hands. She held it up for him to see; slowly Link opened it and gazed inside. A small key and flute were inside, the key made of pure silver as was the flute. He took them out and pocketed them, Gabrielle slowly returned to her spot. Her twin, Gahina walked towards Link and held up her cherry box, it too had the same thing in it; only these were made up of gold.  
  
Gahina and Gabrielle watched Link as he dismounted his horse and sent it on its way. He looked at them both knowing what they expected of him, he looked at the ground and then back at them.  
  
"But why?" he asked sadly. He knew that too give up their flutes meant giving up their immortal lives, Death would greet them shortly. Gahina smiled and curtsied, her eyes never leaving Link,  
  
"My Lord, do you not understand? They are calling you, the elements need you now. You must go to them, seek them out for it is important" she said. Link shook his head  
  
"I can't" he replied "Mica and Mekino have disappeared they are nowhere to be found" the twins looked at each other and then back at Link. Gabrielle smiled warmly "Fire and water have not gone forever; did you not see them flee to the south? They are running from Him, He has returned" Link's eyes widened and he looked to the east, the sun was barely peeking over the top of the mountains. He looked back to where the twins were standing but they were no longer there. He looked around, they weren't anywhere. They had gone; Link sighed and then called for Epona. He knew what was in for store for him; he just didn't want to do it. He mounted Epona and rode off into the Lost Woods./i  
  
Zelda sat straight up in bed and looked around, sweat ran down her forehead. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was in a braid. She looked around in the dark and searched for something to light the candle with. When she had finally found a candle she lit it up and looked around. She walked quickly into the hallway and down the hall into a small room; it had a crib in the corner with a small blonde haired child in it. The child was about 4 months old and looked exactly like its father, Link. Zelda let out a sigh of relief as she looked down on the child; she glanced out the window and watched the small crowds of people setting up for the day. There was little light but the people of the village still managed to set up for the day somehow. She walked out of the room and shut the door quietly; she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchens. Once inside she grabbed a fruit from a basket and munched on it. She walked back up the stairs and to her quarters to get dressed.  
  
A little while later Zelda came back down in her attire for the day, a blue skirt, white peasant top, and thin summer boots. She grabbed a basket and left the castle without a word. As she walked pass the guards the nodded to her and she flashed a smile. She was heading into the market like she did everyday, she hated being cooped up in the castle, and she especially hated being pampered. The castle reminded her of her father, he had passed away 3 years ago. She walked among the booths while collecting some bread, exotic fruit, and other things that appealed to her interests. A young girl around 6 came up carrying a chicken, the girl was covered in mud and her arms and legs were scratched from the chicken clawing at her.  
  
"Chicken?" she asked and held it up, Zelda shook her head but handed the girl a shilling anyways. The girl grinned gratefully, dropped the chicken and ran off to her mother. Zelda frowned because she knew her town was poverty stricken and she was trying her best to deal with everything. Link had been gone for the past 5 months, he wasn't there too witness his first child's birth. Zelda sat down on a bench and looked around while munching on a papaya. She thought of her dream and shuddered, she kept having these reoccurring dreams in fragments. She was piecing together everything, she only had these when something bad was to happen and something was, but of what? She was unsure..  
  
Sarah Marie - Hey all! This is my second fanfic story and it's short, but if I get reviews I will make the next chapter longer! So please leave your constructive criticism for me! Thanks! 


End file.
